After the Tumble
by SGFlutegirl
Summary: Sequel to Tumble. The aftermath of Steve and Danny's tumble down the hill. Steve/Danny


**This is a sequel to Tumble, so you definitely need to read that first. **

**I had several people tell me they wanted more, and my brain decided that I needed to go ahead and write more. Then Steve and Danny hijacked it and it took on a mind of it's own. I really hope y'all enjoy!**

**This is a slash story, so if that's not your cup of tea, you may want to steer clear.**

**Beta'd by ranereins.**

**I don't own anything, just having fun!**

* * *

><p>After the Tumble<p>

by: Flute

"Danny!"

Steve woke with a start. His eyes flew open and he made to sit up, but there were hands on him almost immediately, pushing him back down on the bed. That was when the pain made itself know.

The pain wasn't severe, but it was widespread; the worst being his head. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Steve, you with us brah?"

"Chin?"

Chin heaved a sigh of relief. "Man, you had us worried."

"Danny?"

Chin sat back down in the chair next to the bed. "He's in surgery."

Steve tried moving again. "I need to…"

"Steve, you need to stop. You're in no condition to be out of this bed, and like I said, he's in surgery. You wouldn't be able to see him for awhile anyway."

Steve relaxed back into the bed. "Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctor said he should be fine. His knee was pretty messed up though. The surgery is to repair the damage. Oh, and good job setting his leg. The doctor was impressed."

The doctor chose that moment to come into the room.

"Good to see you awake, Steve. How are you feeling? Don't tell me you're fine."

"My head hurts, but not too bad."

"Yeah, you took quite knock to your head. When they brought you in, you were unconscious. You've got a concussion. We've already run scans, and luckily, we didn't find any bleeding."

"Doc, how long was I out?"

"About two hours."

"Oh."

"You've got a hard head, Steve."

"You've got a hell of a bedside manner, Doc."

"So I've been told." He smiled. "Well, everything looks good. I want to keep you under observation for twenty-four hours, just to make sure there are no complications. You stay here and do as you're told without complaint; I'll talk to Danny's doctor about you getting in to see him while you're here. Deal?"

"You've got yourself a deal." He didn't even hesitate.

"Okay, then get some rest, and I'll be back later. I want to run another scan, just to be safe."

"Thanks, Doc."

After the doctor left, Chin stood up. "I'm going to go let Kono know you're awake. As soon as we hear anything about Danny, you'll be the first to know."

Steve nodded. Once Chin was out of the room, Steve closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve was wheeled into Danny's room by one of the nurses. He hated it, but the doctor wouldn't budge. If he wanted to see Danny, he had to follow the rules. She pushed him up to the bed and then left the room.

Steve took a moment to look Danny over. His broken leg had been casted. The knee was immobilized, but left uncovered, for easy access. The cut on Danny's head had been stitched. He was sleeping.

Steve reached out, grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed. He needed Danny to know that he was there and he was okay. Chin and Kono had told him that Danny had regained consciousness at the scene, and had seen Steve unconscious on the ground next to him. He wouldn't let them take him to surgery until he knew that Steve would be okay.

"Danny, I'm okay, and I'm here." He laughed to himself. "I wanted you to know that according to the doc, I do, in fact, have a hard head."

"I've been telling you that for awhile." Danny's voice was quiet.

Steve looked into Danny's eyes and smiled. "Hey, you."

"Hey… how are you?"

"You're the one in the hospital bed, pretty much immobilized, and you're asking how I am?"

"You were unconscious, and they couldn't wake you up. I was…"

"I'm okay, Danny. Just a concussion. They've run several tests and scans, and they all say that I'm fine."

Danny nodded, and then winced.

"You okay?"

"I think my pain meds are wearing off. Leg hurts."

"I'll call the nurse."

Steve pressed the call button near the bed, and they waited for the nurse. He squeezed Danny's hand again.

When the nurse finally arrived, she injected some pain medication into Danny's IV.

"It shouldn't take long for you to feel that. Other than the pain, how are you feeling?"

"Just tired."

"That's to be expected."

She turned to Steve once she was finished writing on the chart.

"Time to let him get some sleep, and you need to get back to bed."

"I'm fine. I don't need…"

"Steve, I'll be fine. I'll just be sleeping anyway."

Steve deflated. He knew Danny was right; he just didn't want to leave his side. He was afraid, but he'd never admit it.

"Okay." He turned back to Danny and squeezed his hand once again. "I'll be just down the hall, you know, if you need me."

Danny smiled back at him. "And I'll be right here."

**H50H50H50H50H50**

**One month later**

"This sucks so much!"

"I know, and I wish there was more I could do to help."

"No, you big goof. I'm not talking about my leg. It's this stupid TV show you've got on. Give me the remote. I can't watch anymore of this crap."

Steve grinned then threw the remote to Danny. He was set up in the recliner, his leg elevated. Danny caught the remote and immediately changed the channel.

"Ah, much better."

"Are you serious? There is no way this is better than what I was watching."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Steve couldn't help laughing. Danny stared at him, and then broke into laughter himself.

Everything was starting to get back to normal. Danny was definitely more animated, but it would still be awhile before he was back to his usual self. The important thing, for Steve, was that Danny was going to be okay.

"What are you looking at?"

Steve shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Ah, nothing."

"Uh huh, sure. Talk to me."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Come here, you goof."

It was awkward, but Steve walked over and sat down on the arm of the recliner. There really wasn't room for both of them in the chair, but Danny pulled Steve down onto the chair with him.

"Uh, Danny."

"Oh shut up and look at me."

Steve turned his head until he was nearly nose to nose with Danny.

"I'm here, I'm going to be fine, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that… I was just…"

"You were scared. Well, let me tell ya, I was too, but it's okay now. So, we're good, right?"

"Yeah… we're definitely good."

Steve leaned in and kissed Danny hard on the lips. It wasn't till they both needed air that they separated.

"Um…wow…"

"Did I just render Danny Williams speechless?"

Danny punched him on the shoulder. "Will you just shut up already?" He leaned back in and kissed Steve.

Danny pulled back after a few minutes. "As much as I'd like to continue the festivities, my leg has other plans."

"You okay? You need your meds?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Steve carefully extracted himself from the chair. He went into the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and grabbed Danny's medicine. He then made his way back into the living room. He handed everything to Danny and started making his way back to the sofa.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?"

"I was going to sit…"

"Get your ass over here. I'm not done with you yet."

"But your leg."

"That's what the meds are for. Besides, it's just my leg that's hurt."

Steve was up and back in the chair before he could say anything else. They kissed again, but it wasn't long before the pain meds took effect and Danny relaxed. Danny nodded off; Steve following shortly after.


End file.
